The Hidden World
by UcAnTpUlLtHiSoFf
Summary: Angel brings two mysterious kids to Max, just as she goes into labor. Turns out they're from a hidden camp, just what Max, the flock, and a few new little additions need. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ahh . Long time no see.**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything lately but I developed a bad case of writer's block...**

**Any way, here's the sequel to The School, which was the sequel to The Airport,,,,,,**

The Hidden World

APOV

As I watched Iggy pace anxiously through the hospital waiting room, I thought back to the events that brought us here in the first place:

_ I slowly opened the front door and peeked in. Max was sitting on the couch in light blue flannel pajamas, a book propped up on her now rounded belly. I coughed lightly and she looked up from her read and smiled at me._

_ "Hey Ange," She said with a motherly smile._

_ "Hey Max.." I replied, a bit nervous._

_ "Why are you standing there? Come on in! I'm not going to bite you or anything," Max laughed in a very un-Max like way. The whole pregnancy thing had really changed the once hard-heart leader._

_ I pushed the rest of the door open to reveal a boy and girl standing beside me; obvious siblings. Max immediately dropped her book to the ground and attempted to sit up straighter._

_ "Max, these are kids from school. My friends.. Jackie," I explained, indicating the girl who was one year older then me, had light brown hair and blue eyes, and wore jeans and a red tank top, "And Caleb." I indicated the boy who was in my grade, had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and wore white shorts and a gray plaid shirt._

_ "Hello," Max greeted them kindly while thinking loudly, 'And they're here why?!' _

_ I ignored Max's shouted thought which caused her to frown a bit. "Max. They're... special."_

_ "That's very nice," Max commented in a very mom-like manner._

_ 'More then that,' I thought to Max before turning to Jackie and nodding. Jackie shifted slightly and extended her wings. Her wing span was a little smaller than Nudge's, and her wings were the color of coffee with almost white specks._

_ Max looked stunned. She looked at Jackie, then Caleb, then me, then screamed. Not as sound of shock, a sound of pain._

After, Dr. M had driven us all to the hospital. I guess something was up with Max's baby. She had never actually had an ultrasound so we didn't know too much about the little guy or gal.

I looked over at Nudge who was flipping through a baby clothing catalog. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Gazzy sat beside her with his eyes glued to the screen of his Game Boy.

Just then Dr. M appeared in an open door. "The babies arrived early," she informed us, beaming with pride.

"That's great! I mean-! Wait... _babies_? As in, more than one?!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yes," Dr. M laughed, smiling from ear to ear. Nudge and I both shrieked with glee and ran up to Dr. M, hugging her.

Dr. M smiled at us. "Ready to see my grandbabies?"

Max's POV

A/N;;

_NO WAY!_

_:) teeheehee _

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**I will NOT be adding to this story any more unless there are reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing..

**On with the story!**

FPOV

I heard the door open and the rest of the flock enter. I heard them gasping and cooing. My eyes didn't shift though. I was looking at one thing and one thing only. My _daughter_.

I held a life in my arms, a tiny life wrapped in pink cloth. She had a lot of hair for a baby; black. He wings already had feathers. They were black to with a purple tint.

I finally looked at Max. She held a little blue bundle in her arms; my son. Dr. M held another blue bundle; my son. I, Fang, last name unknown, had triplets.

"OMG!" Nudge squealed. The little girls in my arms wriggled.

"Quiet," Iggy hushed her.

I felt a little tug at my sleeve and looked down. Angel stood there and looked up at my with big doe eyes. _May I? _

I nodded and she smiled, hopping up in to a chair in one corner of the pastel blue room. I carefully lowered my baby into Angel's arms as a nurse entered the room. "May I speak to the father?" her voice was soft and sad which immediately put my senses on high alert.

I followed the nurse out and into the waiting room. "What is it?" I asked as soon as she sat down. She motioned for me to take a seat but I ignored her.

"It seems there were… birth defects.." The nurse explained slowly. My heart froze in my chest and my eyes narrowed. "The little girl is mute. One of the little boys in blind and the other deaf."

_Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. _I almost thought/yelled back at the voice until I realized it was not Angel. _No, I am not Angel. I am your Voice._

I almost cursed out loud but held my tongue, peering at the nurse. "Really?" I asked and she nodded.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

MPOV

I listened as Fang told us what the nurse had said. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt Fang's warm hand slip into my free one.

"We'll be okay," he whispered to me then kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

Sitting alone at the hospital was pure torture. The flock popped in and out occasionally, except Angel, but all they were interested in was the babies. My little girl's name was Ambrosia, my little deaf angel's name was Tafari and my other little boy's name was Monet. Fang stayed by my side almost 24/, but ran home once and a while to make sure everyone there was ok. Nurses' and doctors' came in constantly to run test on the triplets. I know what you're thinking, 'Max, but what about their wings!' All of the here are with the CSM, so no fear.

After I'd been there for 2 days, Angel finally came in, and I realized why she'd stayed at home. The two winged kids were still with her. "Max!" Angel said as she ran in, tackling me in a hug. She stood back up and got a serious look on her face. "I don't if you remember, but this is Jackie and Caleb. We've been talking to them a lot over the past two days, and I think you'll be very excited to hear this. They are from a camp just for mutants. It is really safe and they can take care of us there and we never ever have to leave. Jackie and Caleb were sent out on a scouting mission, looking for kids like us that are living on the streets. I think it would be the best place to go, especially since the babies need to be protected. I didn't tell anyone about this except for you and Fang, and he said it was up to you, so what do you think?" She finally finished.

It took me a minute to process everything. Ok, Angel obviously wants it, Gazzy and Iggy would be in heaven, Fang doesn't care, and Nudge would probably be cool with it. It would probably be the best place for the triplets since they would need to constantly be taken care of, and of course the fact there is strength in numbers. Sounds like a good plan, but of course there is always a catch. "Sounds great Angel, but you're not telling me something." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nope! That's everything, I swear." She said not missing a beat.

Just then a nurse came in and said I could leave. Hallelujah! Ten minutes later, we were all packed up in Mom's car, heading back home. Then the flock was going have some big news to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N;;

_Two chapters in one day? You lucky ducks!_

**Freak**

_Yeah, I know._

**Umm, R and R?**

_Yep!_

Disclaimer! We don't own Maximum Ride!

**Well technically we own the book…**

_Yeah…_

_**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**_

_**҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҈҈҈҈҈**_

MPOV

"Flock meeting!" I shouted as I walked into the house, Angel, Jackie, Caleb, and Mom were right behind me carrying Tafari, Ambrosia, and Monet.

Within a few minutes everyone even Ella were in the living room. The triplets were in their room, which Nudge and Ella had done. It looked fabulous.

"Ok, so this is Jackie and Caleb, they are from a camp for mutants." I said getting right to the point. 'What do you guys think of screwing everything else and going there with them." Just as the words flew out of my mouth I realized what the catch I could feel in the pit of my stomach was, Ella and Mom couldn't go with us. "Of course we can always come back to visit Mom and Ella." I added quietly.

After an anonymous yes, lots of hugs, eight backpacks loaded with supplies and three fed babies later, we were ready to go. Caleb and Jackie were leading us to somewhere deep into a forest in Tennessee. Flying with a baby strapped on your stomach is more difficult than you would think, but Fang, Iggy and I were holding up. Everyone was so excited they were practically glowing. Nudge wouldn't shut-up either.

"Max, are there going to be more kids with wings? Max are we going to make a lot of new friends? Max what are we going to be doing there? Max are we going to have to clean stuff? Max is this going to be like summer camp? Max are we going to be sleeping outside?"

"Nudge! Shut it!" I finally yelled. ]

"Sorry."

JPOV

I don't know why everyone at camp had warned us not to go look for Max and her flock. They had said troubled followed them, but nothing bad had happened yet. I was flying next to Gazzy and Angel, and they were drilling me with questions.

"Jackie, what's it like at camp?" Angel asked me.

"Well, everyone sleeps in a cabin and there are lots of activities to do. Every day you get a new schedule and it tells you what you get to do that day. The schedules' have wake-up, get ready, got to breakfast, 10 minute break, then it says the first activity you do, snack, 10 minute break, second activity, 10 minute break, lunch, an hour of free time, third activity, ten minute break, activity of your choice, dinner, then free time for the rest of the night. It's really fun." I answered.

"Wow!" Angel said. I felt bad for these kids, they hadn't had the cushy life my brother and I had.

I could see the camp approaching, so I shouted behind me to Max that we would be there in 5 minutes. A series of cheers emitted from everyone else. I was glad Caleb and I had went to get them, they deserved it.

_**҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҈҈҈҈҈**_

_Yay filler chapter!_

**R and R, 5 reviews and we will update!**

_Byee!_


End file.
